


Damsel in Distress

by yukiartsa



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: I just wanted to write something, M/M, it's garbage i know, so i might have something new once i do, still haven't seen the new broly yet though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-20
Updated: 2019-01-20
Packaged: 2019-10-13 01:32:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17478716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yukiartsa/pseuds/yukiartsa
Summary: There’s a legend about a Saiyan princess imprisoned at the top of a great tower, guarded by two monstrosities. It’s said whoever can free the Princess from her prison will become the next king of the Saiyan race…… At least, that was the intention.





	Damsel in Distress

**Author's Note:**

> i can’t help imagining broly and trunks having a “first encounter” like shrek and fiona did; she’s expecting some dashing knight, and shrek’s anything but romantic and charming. so i figured, why not write a dumbass thing of it ;w;

The kingdom of Vegeta was one that many thought as an old wives’ tale; an empire ruled by the Saiyans, a mighty warrior race, who feared little and sought any and all challenge, and lived alongside humans — although they were weak, their wisdom and knowledge was unrivalled. It was said this kingdom was prosperous with ingenious creations and great power that was accumulated over generations of conflict and negotiations.

But the last king had lost his battle against their greatest opponent, Lord Frieza. He had enslaved many kingdoms, and the Saiyans were one he took pride in owning. Frieza defeated the Saiyan king, taking his mantle, and decreeing that all the inhabitants were to become his slaves, and all who defied him were to be executed.

Society fell to ruin; the weak humans couldn’t defend themselves without the protection of the Saiyans, who tried and failed to challenge the dictator. In a last ditch effort to protect the royal bloodline, the king sent his newborn child to the tallest tower in the kingdom, where the gods themselves were believed to reside.

This tower could not be destroyed; it was guarded by two beings, practically immortal, who eliminated anyone who dared to approach. Not even Frieza himself could reach the top of this tower, as there was said to be a barrier of clouds that divided mortals and immortals (or those who were considered incredibly powerful to the gods).

The child who had been placed here was said to be strong enough to defeat the guards who awaited outside their prison; strong enough to defeat the soldiers who tormented the suffering humans; strong enough to defeat Frieza.

But it was not a task that could be completed alone.

This child was a half-Saiyan, with a human mother. She lacked the inner fire that Saiyans were acclaimed to have, the drive to fight and conquer that made them so dangerous. She had a peaceful heart, one that wouldn’t fight without reason. To pit them against Frieza alone would result in an almost immediate loss.

In order to face Frieza and any opponent who stood before the Saiyan kingdom, the heir required a Saiyan champion to come to their aid. This Saiyan would be able to unlock her true potential, and help to slaughter the great fiend. This champion would then wed the Saiyan, and become the next ruler of the kingdom of Vegeta.

At least… That’s how the myth went. The problem with such stories, however, is that, over time, they’re retold so often, to so many people, that eventually, the truth becomes twisted. Facts are mistaken, accepted, and the myth is changed.

It is unknown when or where the story strayed off its initial path, but for the most part, it was entirely true, save for one important piece of information: the king’s newborn child was male.

And so, the story of Princess Trunks and his brave champion begun, the seed of this soon-to-be mighty oak, happened due to mortal error that none had been anticipating.

* * *

Trunks sensed the power level before he saw its owner; a bold, sparking energy that was scaling the tower with incredible speed. For the first time in his life, he felt anxious; nobody had come close to getting this far, let alone with such a staggering power level.

He awaited his saviour in his chamber, knowing that his captors would be taken by surprise by this new threat. The two siblings, 17 and 18, were half-machine, and unable to sense these fluctuations of energy. Trunks could picture his champion taking them down in one fell swoop, before finally coming to collect his prize… The idea of freedom had seemed so distant before, but now appeared to be within his reach!

His daydreams were disturbed once the door to the Hyperbolic Time Chamber creaked open, signalling his hero had arrived. Had he defeated the Androids already? Had Trunks been so wrapped up in his thoughts that he’d missed the clash?

Never the less, Trunks was excited to meet with his saviour, and hurried back to his bed in the centre of the chamber he lived in. Should he lay under the covers, or… No, Trunks opted to lie above the sheets, hands resting upon his chest. Likely his champion would take this opportunity to bestow a kiss to the “princess”, and the teen was eager to reenact the same moment he’d read about in books.

He shut his eyes, hearing the Saiyan approach. His energy level seemed to be crawling higher with every step closer he was to Trunks, as if their meeting was destined. Trunks wanted to greet his hero with open arms, but his selfish desires overpowered, and he lay still in anticipation for a kiss.

“Hey.” A smooth, velvety voice called from above him. Did it belong to his hero? It certainly didn’t sound familiar, and it was rather pleasing to the ear. “Hey. Princess. Get up.”

What was this guy’s problem? He stood by Trunks’ bedside, calling out to the teen like he was anticipating him to awaken at any moment. Somewhat irritated, Trunks pursed his lips as an invitation, hoping the Saiyan would catch on.

His champion fell silent; had he finally understood?

Trunks felt a weight on the end of the bed, likely his hero taking a seat. The teen was expecting him to lean forward and meet his lips, but instead… he was being pulled towards him? He opened his eyes as the Saiyan begun to adjust how he lay on his shoulder; like a sack of potatoes, Princess Trunks was being carried off by his champion, who seemed rather bored.

“I— What are you doing?”

“Hn, so you are awake.”

The stranger looked to Trunks (who had to shift about in order to face the other), a pair of white, pupil-less orbs eyeing the teen over carefully. He was _massive_ in figure, Trunks noted, his entire body implying his strength. His hair glowed an ethereal green, hinting at a legend thought false amongst Saiyans, and the frown spread across his face made Trunks less excited to be meeting his hero.

“Can you fight?”

 

“Huh?”

“Can you fight,” the Saiyan asked again.

“Of course I can! Now, w-who are you, and why are you carrying me out?!”

Trunks wasn’t given a response, as the Saiyan took his time to leave the room, his footsteps sounding like a giant trudging through mud. Once they’d finally left the chamber, his champion put him down, and Trunks looked at the world outside his confinement with mild excitement.

The tower was… well, nothing interesting, if Trunks had to be honest. The Android twins had gone about destroying all that they could (the chamber had been the one thing they couldn’t get through), so all that lay before them was crushed marble and stone tiles, smothering the few plants that clearly remained after their attacks.

In the centre of the ruins stood the two siblings, a raven-haired boy, and a blonde girl. Their faces seemed intrigued once they saw Trunks; this was their first meeting, after all, and they were “guarding” him this entire time, so such a reaction was expected

But, the better question at hand: “You didn’t kill them?!”

The Saiyan ignored Trunks, cracking his neck. “It’s a fair fight now.”

“I guess so, blockhead,” 17 commented, smirking at the worried expression crossing Trunks’ face. “At first I wasn’t sure what to think when you were headed for the kid’s room, but when you told us you’d give us a good fight, I figured it was worth waiting for.”

“Don’t get too excited, bro,” 18 chided, staring back at Trunks. “The “princess” looks like he’s about ready to wet himself. I don’t think he’ll be a good opponent if he’s so scared that he’ll piss himself.”

“W-Why are they not dead?!” Trunks asked exasperated, looking to the champion. “Who the fuck saves the princess without a kiss, or valiantly slaying the beast?!”

“Broly doesn’t,” was the Saiyan’s casual answer. “Broly saved the princess to see how strong she was.”

Broly was his name? Well, at least he had a name to go by. “You’re supposed to help me defeat Frieza, remember? Haven’t you heard the legend?!”

The Saiyan raised an eyebrow, before turning to face the Androids. “If you want to defeat Frieza, you have to defeat these guys first.”

Trunks looked to Broly incredulously, but it was clear the Saiyan was serious. It made sense, in retrospect; he wanted to know if the princess was strong enough to face Frieza. But the fact that he was doing the hero’s job was ridiculous!

“Some champion you are,” he muttered, preparing himself. He shut his eyes, focussing on the energy lingering deep inside of him. He’d been training his entire life for this, he wasn’t going to lose now; not to these guys, not to Frieza, and especially not to that idiot Broly.

The siblings who had been watching their conversation unfold, were surprised to see Trunks was the only one to step forward to fight. “Fair fight, huh?” 17 called out to Broly, clicking his tongue. He took a step back, nodding to his sister. “Have fun with the kid, 18.”

“Tch, whatever…” The blonde disregarded her brother’s comment, bracing herself for Trunks’ first attack— until she found herself, a second later, sprawled in the rubble with pain coursing throughout her body. “W-What the hell? How the fuck did he…”

She stared at Trunks, who had appeared before her in the blink of an eye, sending her flying with a strong kick to the chest. The spectators both seemed impressed by Trunks’ agility, and 17 approached with a cocky grin. “Tag out, sis. This guy’s way out of your league.”

“Hell no!” She pulled herself out of the wreckage, standing beside her brother. “I’m going to break his goddamn neck!” With newfound determination, she charged at Trunks, only for her attacks to be easily avoided, and countered with a hard punch to her ribs.

“He’s too fast for you, 18,” her brother explained, finally pulling her out of the fray before she was well and truly destroyed. “Let me handle him.”

The blonde shook the raven off weakly, but was unable to protest, having the wind knocked out of her with that attack. The brat was a lot stronger than he looked, but how was that even possible? Compared to the literal giant, Trunks looked weaker than a worm.

She watched with a grimace as 17 faced him head-on; while her brother could match the teen’s speed, he wasn’t able to defend against the sporadic, unexpected attacks he landed. He moved ahead of time, setting up what he needed to, and delivered the blows when her brother was least expecting it.

As he landed in a heap nearby to where 18 was, Trunks looked to the pair before turning to Broly. “There, is that enough proof for you?”

The Saiyan’s smile hadn’t wavered. “They still look ready to fight, Princess.”

“That’s where you’re supposed to come in, though!”

“Says who?”

“Stupid brat,” 17 muttered, firing a ki blast at the teen. “Why are you just standing around like an idiot, expecting him to step in?”

Trunks deflected the blast without a care, glaring at 17. “Nobody asked you!”

“Seriously,” 18 chimed in, standing up once more. “Are you just expecting a hero will come and sweep in to save the day every time you’re in trouble? It’s not a fairy tale, it’s real life, moron.”

“I know that, now _shut up!_ ” Trunks snapped, dashing over to the pair. He threw a punch that missed its target completely, as 17 caught the fist headed for his sister.

“Meathead there isn’t Prince Charming, kiddo.” The raven hummed, delivering a sharp kick to his gut.

“And you aren’t some damsel in distress looking to be rescued by him!” 18 added, throwing him to the ground.

Trunks cursed under his breath as he was thrown against the stone, before grabbing the girl and tossing her down with him. “I get it, okay?! Now will you guys just shut up already?!”

He fired a barrage of ki blasts at 17, who narrowly dodged each one. “I’ve been stuck here my entire fucking life, waiting for someone to come break me out of this shit hole, and then I realise it’s some asshole who’s come for me, an asshole who doesn’t know how to respect someone!”

18 quickly recovered, preparing to throw a punch. Trunks deftly avoided her fist, pulling himself up. “The jerk comes in without killing either of you, and carries me like I’m a sack of goddamn potatoes! Not even an introduction or anything!”

Trunks’ fists clenched, and he pointed to Broly. “And despite all this, I’m expected to fight alongside this guy and get married to him — I don’t have a say in the matter!”

The teen let out a frustrated yell, the intensity of which took everyone by surprise, as if he’d shaken the earth itself. His hair was now glowing a faint gold, spiked and flared at its tips, much like Broly’s own.

“I’m not expecting him to fucking sweep me off my feet, or run through hell for me! I’m not that asinine to ask him to do shit like that, but if I’m supposed to marry the guy, at least give me a fucking reason why I should!”

There was a moment of silence once Trunks concluded his rant, as the twins watched him perplexed. He sounded like some angsty brat yelling at his parents to the Androids, but it seemed his words had intrigued someone.

“If you can turn these guys into scrap metal in the next five minutes, Princess, then I’ll make sure you’ll have plenty of reason to marry me.”

Trunks charged at 17, throwing him against the ground with a punch, before firing a powerful blast before he could get back up. “Like what?!”

“What do you want, Princess?”

 

18 attempted to attack him from behind, but Trunks was quick to counter, throwing her into the same pile as her brother. “I want you to fucking love and respect me, you goddamn idiot! I want you to fight with me till death, I want you to show everyfucking one why the kingdom of Vegeta is to be feared!”

“Oh? I was thinking of something different, Princess.”

“That’s all I want, Broly!” He yelled, charging up a final blast. “So you better fucking keep on your promise!”

“What I was thinking, was that I’d fuck you so hard, you’d be begging me to marry you, Princess.”

Once more, a moment of silence. Trunks looked at Broly, his face crimson, and power flickering. “W-What the hell are you on about?!”

The Androids, sprawled in the crater and expecting to be destroyed at this point, watched in confusion as Broly strolled up to Trunks, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“I could have you standing or sitting, Princess; I’d fuck you however you wanted, for as long as you wanted, anytime you wanted. I’d make sure everyone knows who you belong to, I’d mark you, I’d kill anyone who dared to touch you, I’d let everyone know that you’re being fucked by me, Princess.”

“I— W-W-What the fuck?!” The flustered teen looked to Broly confused. “W-Why would I want that?!”

“Because you’re gay,” 17 commented with a groan. “You’re so goddamn gay, the fact that you haven’t caught onto this is just sad.”

“It’s kinda pathetic,” 18 added alongside her brother. “You’ve been wanting a fairy tale ending when you know it’s bullshit, you want a prince but you won’t take that blockhead… You sound so goddamn needy.”

“S-Shut the fuck up!” Trunks yelled, refusing to admit they were right.

“You’ve got a minute left, Princess,” Broly hummed. “Don’t tell me you’re finished already; I still need to show you _my_ worth.”

“F-Fuck off, Broly!” The teen snapped, shaking Broly off. “You’re not a goddamn prince, I know that, and I wasn’t expecting to have a great fucking time marrying you! So just shut the fuck up, and stop making things harder than they are!”

“Because he’s finding reasons to like him?” 17 asked nobody in particular.

“That would be my best guess,” his sister answered tiredly.

As if that comment had finalised things for Trunks, he let loose the blast he’d been holding, destroying both the Androids, and the rubble of the tower, until all that remained was wisps of smoke, and the blushing Princess with his “husband-to-be” looking incredibly pleased.

“L-Let’s just get this over and done with,” Trunks murmured.

“You’re that eager, Princess? Right here and now?”

“I-I meant Frieza, idiot! W-What makes you think I’d want to have sex with you?!”

Broly smiled, grabbing the princess once more as they begun their descent. “You’ve got a nice ass, Princess.”

“D-Don’t ignore me!”

**Author's Note:**

> ~~don't expect me to post anything extra for this~~


End file.
